blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tool Duel/Gallery/3
In the forest S1E4 Crusher "The tools are all mine now!".png S1E4 Crusher drives backwards; Pickle is worried.png S1E4 Crusher ignores Pickle.png S1E4 Crusher oblivious to where he's driving.png S1E4 Crusher trips on a barricade, drops the toolbox.png S1E4 Toolbox falling down the mountain.png S1E4 Toolbox lands on the ground.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle look over the cliff.png S1E4 The toolbox is down there.png S1E4 Crusher sees Blaze coming.png S1E4 Crusher "We've gotta get the toolbox before Blaze gets it".png S1E4 Pickle "You go on without me".png|You go on without me. S1E3 Pickle being oblivious.png|I rather just... S1E4 Pickle gets hooked by Crusher.png Getting the toolbox back S1E3 Blaze coming toward the cliff.png S1E4 Blaze arrives at the cliff.png S1E4 Blaze looks down the hill.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle descending the hill.png S1E4 We need something slippery.png S1E3 AJ has an idea.png S1E4 AJ shows one of Crusher's bananas.png S1E4 Blaze about to squish the banana.png S1E4 Slippery banana slide.png S1E4 Ready to slide.png|One...two...three... S1E4 Blaze slides down.png|Slide! Yeah! Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S1E4 Blaze sliding, Crusher and Pickle descending.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle still coming down the hill.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze slide past.png|What!? S1E4 Crusher mortified and Pickle amused.png|Whee-Hee! See ya round, Crusher. S1E4 Blaze reaches the bottom.png S1E4 Blaze approaches the toolbox.png S1E4 Blaze successfully retrieves the toolbox.png|We've got the tools! Alright! Nice sliding, Blaze! S1E4 Crusher feeling defeated.png S1E4 Crusher stomps.png S1E4 Crusher suddenly stomps onto the banana slide.png S1E4 Crusher slides down.png S1E4 Crusher slides past Blaze.png S1E4 Crusher crashes into some pinecones.png S1E4 Crusher falls, his exhaust pipe breaks.png S1E4 Pickle "I don't know how to tell you this".png S1E4 Crusher's broken exhaust pipe.png S1E4 Pickle "...broken".png S1E4 Crusher stands up in shock.png S1E4 Crusher sees his broken exhaust pipe.png S1E4 Crusher upset his exhaust pipe is broken.png S1E4 Blaze "I think you're forgetting".png S1E4 Crusher "Who?".png S1E4 Blaze "Gabby!".png S1E4 AJ "She just needed her tools back".png S1E4 Crusher realizing deadpanned.png S1E4 Blaze "Follow us".png S1E4 Crusher follows Blaze; Pickle plays with a pinecone.png S1E4 Pickle "Wait for me, Crusher!".png Gabby fixes everyone S1E4 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle returning to the garage.png S1E4 Blaze returns with the toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby gives Blaze a hug.png S1E4 Blaze says you're welcome to Gabby.png S1E4 Gabby can now fix everyone.png S1E3 Gabby "Even you, Crusher".png S1E4 Crusher excited to be fixed.png S1E4 Gabby opening her toolbox again.png S1E4 Toolbox opens again.png S1E4 Gabby getting a hammer.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Stripes' bumper.png S1E4 Gabby choosing a screwdriver.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Zeg's wipers.png S1E4 Gabby grabbing a wrench.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Darington's backwards problem.png S1E4 Gabby getting some pliers.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Starla's tailpipes.png S1E4 Gabby puts her drill back.png S1E4 Gabby's toolbox closes.png S1E4 Monster Machines all fixed.png S1E4 Starla happy to be fixed.png S1E4 Starla revs, no bubbles come out.png S1E4 Stripes "She fixed me, too".png S1E4 Stripes shows his fixed bumper.png S1E4 Zeg shows his fixed wipers.png S1E4 Darington shows his fixed backwards problem.png S1E4 Darington crashes yet again.png S1E4 Monster Machines laughing.png S1E4 Blaze "...you guys are all feeling better".png S1E4 Gabby fixing Crusher's exhaust pipe.png S1E4 Crusher is fixed.png S1E4 Crusher admires his fixed exhaust pipe.png S1E3 Crusher "It does, doesn't it?".png S1E4 Crusher "All righty then".png S1E4 Pickle stops Crusher.png S1E4 Pickle "What do you say to Gabby".png S1E4 Crusher hesitates.png S1E4 Pickle "Crusher, what do you say?".png S1E4 Crusher responds deadpanned "Thank you".png S1E4 Pickle "Was that so hard?".png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle leave the garage.png S1E4 Gabby declares a drive together.png S1E4 Darington, Zeg and Stripes excited to drive.png S1E4 Gabby gets ready.png S1E4 Gabby sits on her ATV.png S1E4 Darington following Gabby.png S1E4 Gabby and Darington leave the garage.png S1E4 Zeg and Stripes leave the garage.png S1E4 Starla leaves the garage.png S1E4 Blaze's last "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S1E4 Monster Machines and Gabby ride into the distance.png Epilogue S1E4 Crusher talks with Pickle on a hill.png S1E4 Pickle "He's so fast".png S1E4 Pickle "Or he's really brave".png S1E4 Pickle slips on a squished banana.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle slip on the squished bananas.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle crash into squished bananas.png S1E4 Crusher sits up in disgust.png S1E4 Pickle tasting the bananas.png S1E4 Pickle likes the bananas.png S1E4 Iris out on Crusher.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries